ONE TIMEI MET DANISNOTONFIRE AND AMAZINGPHILPART 1
by catvalentine19
Summary: My story of a wonderful new experience of living in London. Thankfully it's with two smokin' guys.


THIS IS NOT YOUR TYPICAL FAN FICTION. THIS IS A BELIEVABLE STORY THAT MAKES YOU FEEL LIKE YOU'RE REALLY THERE. GIVE IT A CHANCE.

Finally after 4 years in high school and a hard first year of university, I finally applied and got into a study abroad program. I was going to London, and I couldn't wait.

A 14 hour flight and a 2 hour layover later, I was here. It was so gorgeous outside. It was dark and raining, but to be it was beautiful. My university sends the students out 3 weeks before you start semester so you can get settled in and get to know the area. You were supposed to have an apartment in the city with a roommate. Luckily in my case, my partner dropped out of the program last minute so for now I was going to have an apartment all to myself.

I took a bus to my block and got off with my backpack, suitcase, and one box that I was able to carry. The rest of my stuff was going to have to be mailed later in the month when I could afford to pay for international shipping. After I was inside, had knocked down some cobwebs, and jiggled a light bulb, I was ready to unpack what little I had. I made my bed, put my clothes in the closet and drawers, put up a couple pictures, and put the 2 plates and forks I brought with me in the kitchen. When I was done I was starving but I was not shopping today. I locked the door, put my address in my phone so I wouldn't forget where my new home was, and off I went to find something resembling fast food. I passed a McDonald's but I sure as hell wasn't having that in this new wonderful country. I stumbled across a place called Craklin's Fish and Chips and decided that sounded decent for tonight. I ordered the fish fry to go and headed back. I remembered how to get there without having to ask for directions or even looking at my phone for the correct house number. The food was good but I almost fell asleep halfway through. I crawled into bed tired and happy as could be in my new place. But 2 hours later, I still could not sleep. I don't know why, but I was just very uncomfortable. Physically and mentally. I kept thinking that I wasn't going to be able to pass school over here with the more difficult curriculum. I was worried that my new room mate when I got one wasn't going to like me or my style. What if she didn't pay her share of the rent and never got a job? I couldn't pay for this place myself. After thinking about this for so long I eventually decided my stomach was upset and then I started thinking about the fish fry and it just kept getting worse. At about 6am I decided "screw it", and just got up. Sadly I didn't have any T.V or radio or even a book so I just laid on my second hand couch and stared at the faded wallpaper until I decided to eat the rest of the crackers and gummy bears from the plane as my breakfast.

At around 9 I brushed my hair, put shoes on, and headed out to the store. I took the bus again and just said I was headed into the city and figured I would find a place once there. It was about a 15 minute bus ride and the entire time I thought only about how worried I was about everything. And how much I missed my mom. I felt like I was going to cry but I wouldn't. Not now. Not after everything I had worked for to get here. I should be happy as can be. I forced a smile on my face and got off the bus trying to make myself feel more confident. I found a nice general market not too far from the bus stop and went in. After looking around for a couple minutes and picking out some basic cereal, I was worrying about costs and missing home again. And I was so damn tired all of a sudden. I know that I'll be tired now, and then at 12 tonight I'll be wide awake. Right now to me it was only 5am but the clock on the wall above the bagging area says 10. I was walking to produce and all of a sudden, I was looking at the ceiling and then THUNK, there goes my head on the linoleum. Oh god. I was already worried about everything and not fitting in, and now here I am laying on the floor and probably everyone saw me. I wanted to get up and look to see how many people were laughing but when I moved I was suddenly very dizzy. I just wanted to lay here. The cool floor felt good even though I'm usually quite cold no matter what the temperature. I closed my eyes just for a second and then there was a hand on my forehead and another one on my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a boy of my age about a foot from my face. A very attractive boy. One with nice brown hair and golden brown eyes. A voice asked if I was alright and if I could sit up or if I needed an ambulance. He had a nice accent that was quite sexy in my ears. I was about to say I was fine but then I noticed that it wasn't from the face I was looking at. The hand on my head was a different one then the one with nice eyes holding my hand. I looked over and he was also quite attractive. A more narrow face and bright blue eyes. He looked a little older then the other guy but still nice looking. He started to give me sort of a weird look when I realized I hadn't given him an answer yet. I quickly blurted out "I'm fine, just a little dizzy", and stood up. A little too fast and almost toppled over. The boy with the blue eyes caught me and laughed lightly. "Take it easy okay? Come sit down" "Okay". He led me over to a bench and sat down with me. I looked at the floor for a minute and then looked up at him. Then I realized. Holy shit. It was Phil Lester. A youtuber I had watched a couple times known as AmazingPhil. The same time I realized that I looked over and realized the boy with the nice hair and golden eyes was Dan Howell, a.k.a, danisnotonfire. I tried not to let it show that I suddenly recognized them and it must have worked because Phil just asked me if I had at least been looking for something good when I fell. I told him that I was just browsing and didn't even have a clue. I laughed and looked down when I noticed the blood on my arm that I had apparently split my elbow. Joy. He noticed at the same time and asked if it hurt. I said no but I should probably go buy some band aids and an antibiotic. He interrupted me and said "No! There's no point in you having to pay for a whole box right now when we have a half full box at our place." "Are you sure? You don't have to do that." "Positive" he said, "We don't live far from here so it won't take long and then you can come back and get your groceries", "Oh, I think I'm done shopping for today" I laughed, holy crap, I thought to myself, I was going back to two very attractive guys place and I didn't even have to try to pick them up! They picked me up actually if you think about it...but nevertheless I was quite excited.

We got on the bus and when we sat down Phil said "I'm Phil by the way, and this is Dan" He said hello but kind of quietly, he seemed shy. "I'm Lindsey", I said still looking at Dan. He was really hot, even more when he was awkwardly looking at his shoes and glancing up once in a while. "Here we are" Phil said when the bus stopped about 5 minutes from the store, "Our apartment's just around the corner".

We took the elevator, or lift, as they apparently call it, up to the sixth floor and walked close to the end of the hall before Phil took out his key and unlocked the door. It was a very nice place, much nicer then mine that's for sure. There was a nice comfy looking couch and considering I was starting to get a major headache, it looked really good. The kitchen area was small but more than mine considering they had an oven and microwave. I just had a sink as of right now. Phil told me to make myself comfortable while he went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I sat on the couch and it was as nice as I had imagined it. Dan started to sit on the other end but on the way over tripped over a stray, lion? I think it was a stuffed lion..weird. But anyway he just did a little stumble but I couldn't help but to giggle a little bit. It was amusing anyway as I'm sure my fall was downright hilarious, but also it was funny to me because he was so tall and didn't stumble with much grace. He looked at me embarressed at first and then I felt bad that I had laughed. Before I thought much of it though, he smiled and laughed which made me laugh again but even louder. He sat down and said that he must have picked up my clumsiness. I was glad that he seemed a little less nervous now, maybe he just needed a little time to get used to new people.

Phil came back with a box of Pokemon band aids and a spray tube of NeoSporin. I was glad to see they like Pokemon too. He kneeled down next to me and said "Sorry if it stings but it's not supposed to" I said it was fine and he sprayed it on my fresh cut and put the bandaid on for me. I'm not sure if it was because he knew it was an awkward place to do yourself or if he was just being nice. Either way I appreciated the gesture. I said "Thank you guys so much for being so nice but I wouldn't want to impose, so I'll be going now". "Nonsense!" Dan said audibly, "You should stay for a while and have tea with us! We wouldn't want you to pass out because you had a concussion or something and didn't realize!" "Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, "Unless you don't want to" said Phil, "We don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and have it seem like we're forcing you" He slightly glared at Daniel, not meanly, just to give the point of, "You sound creepy!", Dan laughed lightly and said "Right, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, Phil makes shit tea anyway" "Uh!" Phil blurted out, "I do not!" and then laughed as well. I told them I would be delighted to stay for a while, I hadn't really gotten to talk to anyone in a while and with it being two guys like this, it was a bonus.

After awkwardly sitting on the couch all smushed together, we decided to sit on the floor instead. We sat in a circle like we we're going to play 'Duck Duck Goose' or something and talked. Dan asked how many weeks ago I arrived here and my eyes widened and my chest tightened up, "How did he know that I just moved here?" Apparently it was quite noticable that I was surprised, he laughed and said I had a strong american accent. "Oh, duh" I thought to myself. Plus you didn't seem to know where you were going by the way you had been walking around the store looking at every box of everything." "You were watching me?!" I laughed, "You walked by us like 4 times! We thought you were lost!" Dan yelled. We all laughed and Dan stood up and asked if I wanted something to drink since our teas were gone. I said "Surprise me" and he came back with 3 glasses and a bottle of wine, "I got this years ago as a gift and have never even opened it. I don't go to or have parties very often and something seems really strange about sitting around and drinking wine with all my guy friends when we play Xbox, and I'm sure as hell not having it with just Phil." he chuckled and sat the glasses on the coffee table and poured the nice red wine out and handed them to Phil and I. I was only twenty years old but I wasn't going to tell them that. I had drank before and my birthday was in two months anyway. He sat down and Phil said "So what made you decide to come to London?"

I told them the story of how hard I had worked in school and how I had to keep my sucky job that I hated just to save up money to come here for a semester, and how my roomate dropped out, and that I was excited at first but now I was wondering about money and how long it was going to be before I had a replacement. Then I told them that after being here with them I also realized how lonely I was going to be without anyone to live with. My story kept getting sadder and sadder, I talked faster and poured glass after glass of Dan's special occasion wine. I started to cry and kept going back farther and farther in my life and started rambling about my highschool boyfriend who I thought I would be with forever until I found out what a cheater and a liar he was. I looked up at them and then suddenly thought of something, "Are you guys, like, together?" I blurted out. Not exactly the most graceful way too ask that sort of question Katie. Phil laughed and said "No, we're just good mates" I was pretty relieved even though I had no reason to be. But somehow I felt like I had a shot now that I knew for sure. After like an hour, which was actually probably only 20 minutes, I noticed how funny Phil's tee shirt was. It was purple with a little lion on it. It probably wasn't that funny but the alcohol thought otherwise and off I went laughing like a maniac. Then I looked over at Dan who was laughing at me laughing, and looked at his shirt, it was a white and red baseball style shirt. It said 'Wildcats' on it and I knew that should be funny but I couldn't remember why. I laughed anyway. His shirt looked really soft and I wanted to touch it. Give him a hug. I missed hugs. But before I could, everything went dark and I then I woke up. My bed was a lot comfier then I had originally thought. And it was so warm! Man, I really like this blan...ket...oh god. This wasn't mine. I lifted my head and looked around the room. I had no idea where I was. I couldn't even remember where I was the night before. I tried to think but I was too panicked to think properly. I sat up quietly wondering who's room I was in and where they were. The clock on the nightstand said it was 5:30AM. Where would the owner be this early? I stood up and looked down to make sure I was still wearing all my clothes. I was. Shoes though. I needed my shoes. I noticed my Toms tucked under the nightstand and was grateful that I wouldn't have to search this place for them. When I bent down to grab them I banged my elbow off the corner, "Ouch!" I said in my head but bit my lip and just quietly grunted instead. I looked at my arm to see if there was a bruise, I knew there wouldn't be but it's just one of those things you do automatically, I saw the bandaid with Bulbasaur and Oddish dancing on it and suddenly I remembered. Dan and Phil. I made a fool of myself at the store and probably made a bigger one of myself considering I felt slightly hungover and said slept in one of their beds. I didn't think anything had happened since the bed was pretty neat and all my clothes were here thankfully. I slipped my shoes on quietly opened the bedroom door. There was a short hallway that I followed out until I saw the front door and made my way across the loft. Someone was sleeping on the couch, I saw earrings and figured it must have been Dan which means thats who's bed I was in. That was awful sweet of him to give me his bed and for him to sleep out here. His feet hung off the arm of the couch and I knew it couldn't be confortable. I smiled but my throbbing head reminded me I needed to leave. Next to the door was a table with a pen and sticky notes and a small pile of mail. I quickly scribbled, "Thank you both so much and I'm sorry that I ruined your night with my stories and then acting like a drunk baby. Maybe we'll run into each other the next time I slip and fall on something". I put the note on the coffee table so it would be seen and then snuck out the front door. I took the lift down and got on the first bus I saw and headed home. The entire way there I could think of nothing but my night. I do a lot of thinking on the bus apparently. I kept thinking of how nice Phil was to invite me over and fix my minor injury and how funny Dan was. His laugh. I told myself that I had to just let my fantasies go and forget about it. Once off the bus, I tried to think of things that I needed to do anyway and that would help get my mind off of things. I didn't feel like grocery shopping right now but food was needed. I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I would get to food later though. I should think of other things that I need to do in town and then I can get all my things and breakfast at once. I sat down at started a list. I was pretty tired and didn't get very far. I wrote "Call university program about room mate" and "Food". I decided that it was too early to do anything anyway so I layed down on the couch, missing the warm covers I woke up with this morning and fell asleep. When I woke up it was almost one o'clock and I got up and took a shower. I started to think about home and how much I missed my family, even though I didnt think I would and I would just be happy to get out of that place, but here I was, missing home. I wanted to call my mom. I should set up my phone today! That's what I'll do! I got out of the shower, glad to have a plan for the day, and quickly got dressed and brushed my damp hair. Lucky for me with this haircut it airdries nicely and doesn't get all disgusting looking. I got my wallet and the list of chores along with the list of grocercies I had made just in case I changed my mind about going back. I started to walk out the door when I remembered I should probably take my phone with me. Duh. I looked in my backpack and couldnt find it. I looked next to my bed. Nothing. Dammit. Where was the last place I had it? Well I took it to the store yesterday even though it didn't work. I think it was a habit. So it was probably still in my jeans from before. After I checked all the pockets and shook out all my other clothes and turned the hamper upside down, shit, it must have fell out at Dan and Phil's. I considered just leaving it there and buying a new one, but I had just gotten a couple months before I left America and it wasn't cheap. Part of me was kind of happy that I left it there because now I had an excuse to go back and see them. Especially Dan. But the other part of me was too embarrassed to go back there after how I had behaved. Maybe they wouldn't be home and I could just leave a note on the door with my mailing address and they could ship it to me..I at least have to try I guess.

Standing on the sidewalk, or pavement as I've been hearing other people call it, in front of their building, I just took a deep breath and went it. I took the lift up and walked to the end of the hall again and discovered, I didn't think to bring paper to write a note. I hadn't even brought my purse. "Oh god Lindsey how stupid could you be?" At least I had shoved some cash into my pocket at some point in case I got into any trouble. I thought about walking away and coming back next time but decided that was childish and if I'm old enough to live in London and go to university, then I was old enough to knock on a boys door to get a valuble item I had misplaced. I rapped on the door three times and Dan answered the door. He smiled and asked "Fall down again already?" "HA HA HA" I replied sarcastically but couldn't help but smile. He was obviously not ready for the day and was wearing an old tee shirt and ¾ length sweatpants. And his hair. Wow. I thought it was naturally straight just like it was yesterday, but now I see its actually curly and wavy. And very, very, hot. This wasn't making my mission any easier. "I think I left my phone here, have you seen it? I asked, he furrowed his brow and scrunched up his face a little and shook his head no. "You're welcome to come in and look for it though" I said thanks and followed him back inside. He helped me look and we looked ALL OVER the loft. I went and checked the bathroom just in case I had went in there at some point and had forgotten. It definitely wasn't in there. I don't think there would be room to drop a cell phone in there it was so tiny. I came back out and Dan was standing at the end of the hallway, "Did you find it?" "No.." "Well maybe it fell out of your pocket when you were sleeping" He turned and walked into the room I had spent my night in and was suddenly sad that I had spent that night alone.

We pulled back the sheets and didn't see anything. He looked under the bed while I checked under the pillows and sure enough there it was, "I found it!" I apparently startled him because I heard a loud THUMP, and the bed shook, he moaned and crawled out from under the bed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" I crawled down on the floor beside him,"I told you your clumsiness was contagious!" he laughed. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine, just not something I'd enjoy doing again" I laughed and helped him up. I looked at him and then turned around suddenly because I realized after all that I still didn't have my phone in my hand. He didn't notice that I had turned around and stopped and we collided with each other. Just a little bump but it was enough. I said sorry and giggled and when he didn't say anything I looked up. He was just looking at me with those beautiful golden eyes. I looked back at him and felt very different then I had just a moment ago. Then I did something I had never done before, I made the first move. I stood on my tip toes, since he was so tall, and just kissed him. I couldn't help myself. His lips were warm. I was very glad to see he kissed me back. Very nice and gentle at first, but then a little harder. I put my hands on the sides of his head and ran my fingers through his decievingly thick hair. Then all of a sudden he pulled away. I was afraid I had done something wrong and I had made the wrong move. I should have just gotten the phone and went home. But he smiled and said "I want to make you dinner before anything happens between us. I don't want things to go to fast and have us lose something special." I smiled back and just radiated with happiness. How could he be so sweet and so damn good looking at the same time?

We made our way into the kitchen and he got out some ingredients and asked if I liked stir fry. I said yes, and he got to chopping up the vegetables. "Do you need any help?" I asked. "No, I got it. Just sit here and look pretty. Have some pretzels." he laughed. He walked over to the stereo and turned on 'The Resistance' by Muse. Of course. My favorite. I watched him as he chopped and listened to the music I noticed his pants were sagging and you could see his boxers. They were dark blue with stars on them and something about them made me want him even more. I stood up and touched his side, when he looked at me I just said " Pretzels count as dinner right?"

Next thing I knew we were back in the bedroom. He was on top of me and my hands were up his shirt. His chest was smooth and his mouth was warm. I don't think I've ever been so happy and content in my life. I could just lay here forever. But before I knew it my hands took over and I pulled his shirt up over his head. He started to sit up and pulled me up with him. He took off my shirt and we both worked on each other pants, our mouths never seperating. I rolled over on top of him and kissed him even harder. My lips parted his for just long enough for me to kiss down his jawline to his neck which made him cry out with a wonderful sound of extreme sensitivity. Suddenly I_really _felt him on my inner thigh even through his boxers. In mere seconds we were sliding each others last remaining clothes off. We lightly grinded on each other for a few moments longer while we let our mouths speak our passion with no words being said. When he entered me I immediately knew how deceiving his tight pants had been. I yelped out with satisfaction, pain, and surprise all at once. This only put a smile on his face and made him go on faster. Faster. Faster until we were both gasping for breath and rolling in a pool of our own sweat. Soon enough Dan gasped sharply and then let himself fall on top of me and just lay there in pure satisfaction.


End file.
